marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Champions/Simple
This is a simple list version of the List of Champions, where the names, portraits, and featured images are shown separately. This is kept mostly for simplicity's sake and for people who want to see the count. List of Champions Playable Champions # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Temporary Champions # Non-playable Champions #Adaptoid # # # # #Deadpooloid # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Symbioid # # # #Ultron Drone # # # # Gallery Portraits Abomination portrait.png|Abomination Adaptoid (Cosmic) portrait.png|Adaptoid ( ) (unplayable) Adaptoid (Mutant) portrait.png|Adaptoid ( ) (unplayable) Adaptoid (Mystic) portrait.png|Adaptoid ( ) (unplayable) Adaptoid (Science) portrait.png|Adaptoid ( ) (unplayable) Adaptoid (Skill) portrait.png|Adaptoid ( ) (unplayable) Adaptoid (Tech) portrait.png|Adaptoid ( ) (unplayable) Adaptoid (Gold) portrait.png|Adaptoid (gold) (unplayable) Adaptoid (ISO) portrait.png|Adaptoid (ISO) (unplayable) Adaptoid (Super Adaptoid Hydra) portrait.png|Adaptoid (SAH) (unplayable) Ægon portrait.png|Ægon Agent Venom portrait.png|Agent Venom Angela portrait.png|Angela Annihilus portrait.png|Annihilus Ant-Man portrait.png|Ant-Man Archangel portrait.png|Archangel Beast portrait.png|Beast Bishop portrait.png|Bishop Black Bolt portrait.png|Black Bolt Black Panther portrait.png|Black Panther Black Panther (Civil War) portrait.png|Black Panther (Civil War) Black Widow portrait.png|Black Widow Black Widow (Claire Voyant) portrait.png|Black Widow (Claire Voyant) Blade portrait.png|Blade Boltagon the Accuser portrait.png|Boltagon the Accuser (unplayable) Cable portrait.png|Cable Captain America portrait.png|Captain America Captain_America_(Infinity_War)_portrait.png|Captain America (Infinity War) Captain America WWII portrait.png|Captain America (WWII) Captain Marvel portrait.png|Captain Marvel Captain Marvel (Classic) portrait.png|Captain Marvel (Classic) Carnage portrait.png|Carnage Civil Warrior portrait.png|Civil Warrior Colossus portrait.png|Colossus Corvus Glaive portrait.png|Corvus Glaive Crossbones portrait.png|Crossbones Cull Obsidian portrait.png|Cull Obsidian Cyclops (Blue Team) portrait.png|Cyclops (Blue Team) Cyclops (New Xavier School) portrait.png|Cyclops (New Xavier School) Cyverine portrait.png|Cyverine (unplayable) Daredevil (Classic) portrait.png|Daredevil (Classic) Daredevil Netflix portrait.png|Daredevil (Netflix) Dark Phoenix portrait.png|Dark Phoenix (unplayable) Darren Cross portrait.png|Darren Cross (unplayable) Deadpool portrait.png|Deadpool Deadpool X-Force portrait.png|Deadpool (X-Force) Deadpooloid (Cosmic) portrait.png|Deadpooloid ( ) (unplayable) Deadpooloid (Mutant) portrait.png|Deadpooloid ( ) (unplayable) Deadpooloid (Mystic) portrait.png|Deadpooloid ( ) (unplayable) Deadpooloid (Science) portrait.png|Deadpooloid ( ) (unplayable) Deadpooloid (Skill) portrait.png|Deadpooloid ( ) (unplayable) Deadpooloid (Tech) portrait.png|Deadpooloid ( ) (unplayable) Diablo portrait.png|Diablo Doctor Octopus portrait.png|Doctor Octopus Doctor Strange portrait.png|Doctor Strange Doctor Strange (Marvel NOW!) portrait.png|Doctor Strange (Marvel NOW!) (unplayable) Doctor Voodoo portrait.png|Doctor Voodoo Domino portrait.png|Domino Dormammu portrait.png|Dormammu Drax portrait.png|Drax Ebony Maw portrait.png|Ebony Maw Electro portrait.png|Electro Electro Luke portrait.png|Electro Luke (unplayable) Elektra portrait.png|Elektra Emma Frost portrait.png|Emma Frost Falcon portrait.png|Falcon Frank Strange portrait.png|Frank Strange (unplayable) Gambit portrait.png|Gambit Gamora portrait.png|Gamora Ghost portrait.png|Ghost Ghost Rider portrait.png|Ghost Rider Goldpool portrait.png|Goldpool Green Goblin portrait.png|Green Goblin Groot portrait.png|Groot Guillotine portrait.png|Guillotine Gwenpool portrait.png|Gwenpool Gwenperion portrait.png|Gwenperion (unplayable) Havok portrait.png|Havok Hawkeye portrait.png|Hawkeye Heimdall portrait.png|Heimdall Hela portrait.png|Hela Howard the Duck portrait.png|Howard the Duck Hulk portrait.png|Hulk Hulk (Ragnarok) portrait.png|Hulk (Ragnarok) Hulkbuster portrait.png|Hulkbuster Human Torch portrait.png|Human Torch Human Torch (Old) portrait.png|Human Torch (Old) (unplayable) Hyperion portrait.png|Hyperion Iceman portrait.png|Iceman Ice Phoenix portrait.png|Ice Phoenix (unplayable) Invisible Woman portrait.png|Invisible Woman Iron Fist portrait.png|Iron Fist Iron Fist (Immortal) portrait.png|Iron Fist (Immortal) Iron Man portrait.png|Iron Man Iron Man (Infinity War) portrait.png|Iron Man (Infinity War) Iron Patriot portrait.png|Iron Patriot Joe Fixit portrait.png|Joe Fixit Juggernaut portrait.png|Juggernaut Kang the Conqueror portrait.png|Kang the Conqueror Karnak portrait.png|Karnak Killmonger portrait.png|Killmonger Kingpin portrait.png|Kingpin King Groot portrait.png|King Groot Korg portrait.png|Korg Lockjaw.png|Lockjaw (unplayable) Loki portrait.png|Loki Luke Cage portrait.png|Luke Cage M.O.D.O.K. portrait.png|M.O.D.O.K. Maestro portrait.png|Maestro (unplayable) Magik portrait.png|Magik Magneto portrait.png|Magneto Magneto (Marvel NOW!) portrait.png|Magneto (Marvel NOW!) Masacre portrait.png|Masacre Medusa portrait.png|Medusa Mephisto portrait.png|Mephisto Mister Sinister portrait.png|Mister Sinister Moon Knight portrait.png|Moon Knight Mordo portrait.png|Mordo Morningstar portrait.png|Morningstar Ms. Marvel portrait.png|Ms. Marvel Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) portrait.png|Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) Mysterio portrait.png|Mysterio Namor portrait.png|Namor Nebula portrait.png|Nebula Nick Fury portrait.png|Nick Fury Nightcrawler portrait.png|Nightcrawler Nightcarnage portrait.png|Nightcarnage (unplayable) Night Thrasher portrait.png|Night Thrasher Old Man Logan portrait.png|Old Man Logan Omega Red portrait.png|Omega Red Phoenix portrait.png|Phoenix Proxima Midnight portrait.png|Proxima Midnight Psylocke portrait.png|Psylocke Punisher portrait.png|Punisher Punisher 2099 portrait.png|Punisher 2099 Punishing Angel portrait.png|Punishing Angel (unplayable) Quake portrait.png|Quake Red Hulk portrait.png|Red Hulk Red Skull portrait.png|Red Skull Rhino portrait.png|Rhino Rocket Raccoon portrait.png|Rocket Raccoon Rogue portrait.png|Rogue Ronan portrait.png|Ronan Ronin portrait.png|Ronin Sabretooth portrait.png|Sabretooth Scarlet Witch portrait.png|Scarlet Witch Scarlet Witch (Ultimate) portrait.png|Scarlet Witch (Ultimate) (unplayable) Sentinel portrait.png|Sentinel Sentry portrait.png|Sentry She-Hulk portrait.png|She-Hulk Spider-Gwen portrait.png|Spider-Gwen Spider-Man (Classic) portrait.png|Spider-Man (Classic) Spider-Man Morales portrait.png|Spider-Man (Miles Morales) Spider-Man (Stark Enhanced) portrait.png|Spider-Man (Stark Enhanced) Spider-Man (Stealth Suit) portrait.png|Spider-Man (Stealth Suit) Spider-Man (Symbiote) portrait.png|Spider-Man (Symbiote) Spider-Witch portrait.png|Spider-Witch (unplayable) Star-Kang portrait.png|Star-Kang (unplayable) Star-Lord portrait.png|Star-Lord Storm portrait.png|Storm Summoned Symbioid portrait.png|Summoned Symbioid Sunspot portrait.png|Sunspot Superior Fist portrait.png|Superior Fist (unplayable) Superior Iron Man portrait.png|Superior Iron Man Symbioid (Cosmic) portrait.png|Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) Symbioid (Mutant) portrait.png|Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) Symbioid (Mystic) portrait.png|Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) Symbioid (Science) portrait.png|Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) Symbioid (Skill) portrait.png|Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) Symbioid (Tech) portrait.png|Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) Symbioid (Gold) portrait.png|Symbioid (gold) (unplayable) Symbiote Supreme portrait.png|Symbiote Supreme Taskmaster portrait.png|Taskmaster Thanos portrait.png|Thanos Thanos (Infinity Gauntlet) portrait.png|Thanos (Infinity Gauntlet) The Champion portrait.png|The Champion The Collector portrait.png|The Collector (unplayable) The Hood portrait.png|The Hood Thing portrait.png|Thing Thor portrait.png|Thor Thor Jane portrait.png|Thor (Jane Foster) Thor (Ragnarok) portrait.png|Thor (Ragnarok) Ultron portrait.png|Ultron Ultron (Classic) portrait.png|Ultron (Classic) Ultron Drone (Cosmic) portrait.png|Ultron Drone ( ) (unplayable) Ultron Drone (Mutant) portrait.png|Ultron Drone ( ) (unplayable) Ultron Drone (Mystic) portrait.png|Ultron Drone ( ) (unplayable) Ultron Drone (Science) portrait.png|Ultron Drone ( ) (unplayable) Ultron Drone (Skill) portrait.png|Ultron Drone ( ) (unplayable) Ultron Drone (Tech) portrait.png|Ultron Drone ( ) (unplayable) Unstoppable Ant portrait.png|Unstoppable Ant (unplayable) Unstoppable Colossus portrait.png|Unstoppable Colossus Venom portrait.png|Venom Venompool portrait.png|Venompool Venom the Duck portrait.png|Venom the Duck Vision portrait.png|Vision Vision (Aarkus) portrait.png|Vision (Aarkus) Vision (Age of Ultron) portrait.png|Vision (Age of Ultron) Void portrait.png|Void Voodoo Skull portrait.png|Voodoo Skull (unplayable) Vulture portrait.png|Vulture War Machine portrait.png|War Machine Warlock portrait.png|Warlock Wasp portrait.png|Wasp Winter Soldier portrait.png|Winter Soldier Wolverine portrait.png|Wolverine Wolverine (Weapon X) portrait.png|Wolverine (Weapon X) (unplayable) X-23 portrait.png|Wolverine (X-23) Yellowjacket portrait.png|Yellowjacket Yondu portrait.png|Yondu Featured Images Abomination featured.png|Abomination Adaptoid (Tech) featured.png|Adaptoid (unplayable) Agent Venom featured.png|Agent Venom Angela featured.png|Angela Ant-Man featured.png|Ant-Man Archangel featured.png|Archangel Beast featured.png|Beast Black Bolt featured.png|Black Bolt Black Panther featured.png|Black Panther Black Panther (Civil War) featured.png|Black Panther (Civil War) Black Widow featured.png|Black Widow Blade featured.png|Blade Cable featured.png|Cable Captain America featured.png|Captain America Captain America (WWII) featured.png|Captain America (WWII) Captain Marvel featured.png|Captain Marvel Captain Marvel (Classic) featured.png|Captain Marvel (Classic) Carnage featured.png|Carnage Civil Warrior featured.png|Civil Warrior Colossus featured.png|Colossus Crossbones featured.png|Crossbones Cyclops (Blue Team) featured.png|Cyclops (Blue Team) Cyclops (New Xavier School) featured.png|Cyclops (New Xavier School) Daredevil (Classic) featured.png|Daredevil (Classic) Daredevil (Netflix) featured.png|Daredevil (Netflix) Deadpool featured.png|Deadpool Deadpool (X-Force) featured.png|Deadpool (X-Force) |Deadpooloid ( ) (unplayable) |Deadpooloid ( ) (unplayable) |Deadpooloid ( ) (unplayable) |Deadpooloid ( ) (unplayable) |Deadpooloid ( ) (unplayable) |Deadpooloid ( ) (unplayable) Doctor Octopus featured.png|Doctor Octopus Doctor Strange featured.png|Doctor Strange Doctor Voodoo featured.png|Doctor Voodoo Dormammu featured.png|Dormammu Drax featured.png|Drax Electro featured.png|Electro Elektra featured.png|Elektra Falcon featured.png|Falcon Gambit featured.png|Gambit Gamora featured.png|Gamora Ghost Rider featured.png|Ghost Rider Green Goblin featured.png|Green Goblin Groot featured.png|Groot Guillotine featured.png|Guillotine Gwenpool featured.png|Gwenpool Hawkeye featured.png|Hawkeye Hela featured.png|Hela Howard the Duck featured.png|Howard the Duck Hulk featured.png|Hulk Hulkbuster featured.png|Hulkbuster Hyperion featured.png|Hyperion Iron Fist featured.png|Iron Fist Iron Fist (Immortal) featured.png|Iron Fist (Immortal) Iron Man featured.png|Iron Man Iron Patriot featured.png|Iron Patriot Joe Fixit featured.png|Joe Fixit Juggernaut featured.png|Juggernaut Kang the Conqueror featured.png|Kang the Conqueror Karnak featured.png|Karnak Kingpin featured.png|Kingpin King Groot featured.png|King Groot Loki featured.png|Loki Luke Cage featured.png|Luke Cage Maestro featured.png|Maestro (unplayable) Magik featured.png|Magik Magneto featured.png|Magneto Magneto (Marvel NOW!) featured.png|Magneto (Marvel NOW!) Medusa featured.png|Medusa Mephisto featured.png|Mephisto Moon Knight featured.png|Moon Knight Mordo featured.png|Mordo Morningstar featured.png|Morningstar Ms. Marvel featured.png|Ms. Marvel Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) featured.png|Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) Nebula featured.png|Nebula Nightcrawler featured.png|Nightcrawler Old Man Logan featured.png|Old Man Logan Phoenix featured.png|Phoenix Punisher featured.png|Punisher Punisher 2099 featured.png|Punisher 2099 Quake featured.png|Quake Red Hulk featured.png|Red Hulk Rhino featured.png|Rhino Rocket Raccoon featured.png|Rocket Raccoon Rogue featured.png|Rogue Ronan featured.png|Ronan Scarlet Witch featured.png|Scarlet Witch She-Hulk featured.png|She-Hulk Spider-Gwen featured.png|Spider-Gwen Spider-Man (Classic) featured.png|Spider-Man (Classic) Spider-Man (Miles Morales) featured.png|Spider-Man (Miles Morales) Spider-Man (Stark Enhanced) featured.png|Spider-Man (Stark Enhanced) Spider-Man (Symbiote) featured.png|Spider-Man (Symbiote) Star-Lord featured.png|Star-Lord Storm featured.png|Storm Superior Iron Man featured.png|Superior Iron Man |Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) |Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) |Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) |Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) |Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) |Symbioid ( ) (unplayable) Thanos featured.png|Thanos The Collector featured.png|The Collector (unplayable) The Hood featured.png|The Hood Thor featured.png|Thor Thor (Jane Foster) featured.png|Thor (Jane Foster) Thor (Ragnarok) featured.png|Thor (Ragnarok) Ultron featured.png|Ultron Ultron (Classic) featured.png|Ultron (Classic) Ultron Drone (Cosmic) featured.png|Ultron Drone ( ) (unplayable) Unstoppable Colossus featured.png|Unstoppable Colossus Venom featured.png|Venom Venompool featured.png|Venompool Vision featured.png|Vision Vision (Age of Ultron) featured.png|Vision (Age of Ultron) Vulture featured.png|Vulture War Machine featured.png|War Machine Winter Soldier featured.png|Winter Soldier Wolverine featured.png|Wolverine Wolverine (X-23) featured.png|Wolverine (X-23) Yellowjacket featured.png|Yellowjacket Yondu featured.png|Yondu Category:Champion